


Indebted

by KianCaelum



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KianCaelum/pseuds/KianCaelum
Summary: Tseng receives an unfavourable review from his boss Rufus Shinra at dinner. How will Tseng make up for his mistakes?
Relationships: Rufus Shinra & Tseng, Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Kudos: 7





	Indebted

Long slender fingers enrobed in leather gloves grasped the door of a limousine.  
“After you, sir.” A suited man with long black hair which was half-tied up in a ponytail gestured, his voice low and cool. A blonde man with a white jacket and long skirt embellished with a cage-like harness nodded and gracefully slid into the vehicle.  
“Thank you, Tseng.” The blonde spoke in a stern tone as the black-haired man climbed in after him. The limousine began to drive slowly as Tseng made himself comfortable across from the other man.  
“Rufus, sir, shall I pour some champagne?” Tseng wrapped his fingers around a thick bottle inside of an ice bin. Rufus nodded, his hand cupping his face in deep thought as he watched Tseng pour them both glasses.  
“To Shinra.” Tseng cheered, handing Rufus his glass, and clinking them together gently. Rufus took a slow sip and peered into the bubbly liquid.  
“Tseng, as discussed, you will join me for dinner, and we will discuss the performance of your cohorts. I will also be providing a performance report for you.” Rufus crossed his legs and swirled his glass.  
“Very well, sir. Thank you for this opportunity.” Tseng bowed respectfully, a slight smirk on his face. The remainder of the car ride was silent, the two men emptying their glasses and pouring another. They reached their destination and Tseng exited the vehicle and extending his hand to help Rufus out as well. They stood outside an extravagant looking restaurant, which looked out of place among the rusted, industrial backdrop of Midgar.  
“Mr. Shinra! Sir!” A jittery host blurted as the two walked up to the restaurant doors. “Your table is ready!” The nervous host gestured toward an even more nervous-looking waiter, who introduced himself and lead Tseng and Rufus to a round table on the second floor, shrouded by sheer, wine-red curtains. Tseng grabbed a chair and pulled it out gently, bowing, and coaxing Rufus to take a seat. Rufus obliged and Tseng took his seat across from him as the waiter opened a luxurious bottle of wine. The waiter scurried off to notify the kitchen of their arrival.  
“Now, Tseng, I won’t waste any time. Tell me how Rude and Reno have been handling their jobs?” Rufus questioned bluntly, swirling his wine and making direct eye contact with Tseng.  
“Sir, I have confidence that they have been utmost reliable and responsible with their duties. However, have you any concerns, I am inclined to hear them.”  
“I have confidence in you, Tseng. You have not failed me in the past. However, there is one thing. I have noticed a certain unprofessionalism between the two. I will skip the formalities, forgive my language. But are the two of them fucking?” Rufus grinned in an almost malicious way as he saw Tseng’s cool demeanor break.  
“S…Sir. I am not sure what you mean. Perhaps they are, but they are carrying out Shinra’s orders, are they not?” Tseng noticed a glint in Rufus’s eyes and he took a deep swig of wine.  
“Tseng… I sense you have not been truthful with me in your reports. It is strictly apart of Shinra’s code of ethics to not allow co-workers to fool around in such ways. Surely you are aware of this?” Rufus continued to swirl his wine, his eye contact unbroken.  
“Sir, I assure you, whatever they have been doing outside of their shifts, it has no impact on their performance.” Tseng regained his composure and smiled, his lips parting slightly.  
“This leads me to your performance, Tseng. You are aware you have been letting this slide? Under my nose, no less.” Rufus drained the rest of his wine and leaned forward. Tseng poured him another glass.  
“Sir. My sincerest apologies. How can I prove myself to you?” Tseng stared Rufus in the eyes in a pleading manner. Rufus smirked and eyed Tseng up and down. Tseng sipped on his wine and broke eye contact, the back of his neck tingling as his superior examined him.  
“I have some ideas. I think you already know…” Rufus rimmed his glass with his index finger and smirked. “Why won’t you look at me, Tseng?”  
Tseng’s ears reddened and he composed himself once again. “Sir. I will do whatever it takes.”  
Rufus leaned in further, nose to nose with Tseng. “I want you to suck me off, Tseng.”  
Tseng paused momentarily before lacing his fingers between Rufus’s hair and pulling him closer into a deep kiss. The table rattled and the wine glasses shook threateningly. The waiter returned momentarily before realizing what was happening and immediately left. Rufus let out a whimper under his breath as Tseng held his neck tighter and tongued his mouth eagerly.  
“I can do that, sir.” Tseng whispered in Rufus’s ear before licking along the length of it and nibbling gently.  
“Meet me in the washroom.” Rufus whispered intensely, his hand holding Tseng’s chin and his gaze intensifying.  
Rufus stood up abruptly and wiped the saliva from his lips before parting form the table. Tseng smirked into his glass of wine and slowly finished the rest before standing up and following.  
Tseng opened the door to the washroom and was presented with a lavish marble floor and sparkling countertops. The washroom was empty except for Rufus and there were 4 large stalls. Tseng saw Rufus’s boots under one stall, and he rushed over and opened the stall door. Rufus instantly wrapped his arms around Tseng’s neck and began to kiss him sloppily, Tseng reciprocating and lacing his tongue around Rufus’s. Tseng pushed him against the wall of the stall, Rufus grunted and exposed his neck for Tseng to kiss. Tseng licked the length of Rufus’s neck up to his ear and then began to suckle on a sensitive spot on his neck. Rufus’s fists clenched and his arms made their way down to Tseng’s waist. Tseng smirked before grabbing Rufus’s hands and pinning them above his head. Rufus squirmed beneath Tseng as he left marks on his neck.  
Tseng began unbuttoning Rufus’s jacket with his free hand, lifting his undershirt and harshly clasping his fingers onto Rufus’s nipple. Rufus moaned quietly, his eyes closing tightly out of pleasure.  
“Look at me, sir.” Tseng demanded, rubbing and squeezing Rufus’s nipple between his fingers. Rufus obeyed and latched his eyes onto Tseng’s. Tseng kissed Rufus again before leaning down and taking Rufus’s nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and sucking loudly. Rufus whined and began to quiver, growing more and more aroused with every swipe of Tseng’s tongue. Tseng let go of Rufus’s hands and allowed him to run his hands through Tseng’s hair. Rufus pulled gently at first before strengthening his grip and pulling hard. Tseng sighed and placed his hands against Rufus’s torso, his nails digging into the skin.  
“Hurry up…” Rufus whined as Tseng continued to tease his nipples mercilessly. Tseng smirked before running his hands down to Rufus’s waistband, dipping his fingers in before lowering himself to his knees. He wasted no time slipping Rufus’s length out of his bottoms, his hands grabbing Rufus’s thighs tightly as he flicked his tongue against the tip. Rufus pulled Tseng’s hair again and moaned as Tseng placed the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue slowly. Tseng looked up at his boss to see he was biting his lip and watching him take in his length. Tseng began to suck a little faster, taking more of Rufus into his mouth. He let his saliva coat Rufus, strings of spit dripping from his mouth onto the bathroom floor. He took Rufus all the way into his throat, his eyes watering as he started bobbing his head back and forth.  
“You know how I like it… Very good, Tseng.” Rufus muttered between harsh breaths. Rufus’s cock was so wet with saliva as Tseng took it in his hand and stroked quickly, staring up at Rufus with lustful, desperate eyes.  
“Come for me sir… I need it.” Tseng whined, stroking as fast as he could, the spit on Rufus’s dick squelching as Tseng’s grip tightened.  
“Keep going… don’t stop…” Rufus begged, feeling himself close to relief. Tseng continued stroking fast with a firm grip while sucking on the tip, moaning and humming seductively as Rufus’s groans grew more frequent.  
“Fuck my face until you cum, sir.” Tseng pleaded, placing his hand back on Rufus’s thigh. Rufus thrusted hard and fast into Tseng’s throat, Tseng moaning and stroking himself through his pants. Tseng made eye contact with Rufus as he desperately pumped in and out of his mouth.  
“Open your mouth.” Rufus demanded, taking his cock in his hand and stroking quickly. Tseng positioned himself to receive Rufus’s seed. He moaned as Rufus released, the hot sticky liquid pouring onto his cheek and into his mouth. Rufus moaned loudly as Tseng placed his cum-filled mouth around the tip and sucked every last drop out. Tseng then took the cum out of his mouth with his fingers and played with it, stringing it from his fingers to his tongue and staring at Rufus with satisfaction.  
“Did I make up for my mistakes, sir?” Tseng asked with a grin. Rufus smirked and ruffled Tseng’s hair before pulling his bottoms back up and re-buttoning his shirt.  
“I’ll consider raising your performance report score.” Rufus scoffed playfully. Tseng swallowed and raised himself back up to standing position.  
“Thank you, sir. Let me know if there is anything more I can do.” Tseng bowed and exited he stall, returning to the table for their meal.


End file.
